


Adora's Homework

by mariuspunmercy



Series: The Princess Universe [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 1940s, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Pining Catra (She-Ra), Unedited lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Catra staying the night to help Adora with her homework might've been the best decision she ever made.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The Princess Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Adora's Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3hXQDpWPsBP8yhHUvUAojs?si=NvThSE81QWOuVNgsAA12aQ

_ "No,  _ Adora."

"Catra, please!" Adora shouted as they walked into her house. The sun was setting through the window, and they both heaved their backpacks onto the ground. 

"You have homework." Catra walked over to the fridge and grabbed a fancy soda that her parents could never afford. "Your mom finally goes out on a date and you do  _ what?" _

"Not homework!"

_ "No!" _

"Since when have you been a stickler for homework?" Adora grabbed a bottle of pop as well, but she couldn't twist the cap off. Catra snatcher it from the lanky girl and opened it for her, returning it with a solemn expression. "You're Catra. You don't care about anything."

"It's almost draft time," Catra grumbled under her breath. "You know what happens to people who do bad when it comes around to the draw. I don't want you to-"

"Oh, chill  _ out," _ Adora rolled her eyes. "As long as I can read and write, I'll be fine."

"You've got it backwards!" Catra buried her face in her hands. This is becoming a lost cause. "If you didn't know how to read or write, you wouldn't even qualify for the drafts. And you wonder why you keep getting turned down."

That got her. Adora opened her mouth, then closed it. She gaped like a fish out of water, which was quite a sight. She finally cleared her throat, fiddling with her mother's tablecloth. 

Secretly, Catra couldn't even handle watching her just  _ sit there.  _ How does someone look so perfect doing nothing? She hated that she felt this way. She hated having to suffer to herself with no one to go to. She had no one to talk to about her feelings. 

It sucks that she's been doing this alone since she was fifteen. She's really dealt with this crush for two plus years. How has she survived? She's seen Adora go on countless dates with countless guys. Steve is the most recent. He's also the oldest. 

Her and Steve have been a thing for around two years. But he only comes around for holidays, so they're not actually dating. But when he is here, he won't leave them alone. He's just as infuriated with Adora as Catra is. 

She watched the way Adora stood up from the table and grabbed her backpack, storming to her room. Great, so now she's mad. What a great plan to get someone to fall in love with you. Especially because they'd probably be arrested or something for it. 

That's the number one reason Catra knows that they'll never happen. She can't ask Adora to lay down her life for her. With everything going on in the world right now, there's nothing that could convince anyone that two girls romantically involved is a good idea. 

"Adora, you know I wasn't trying to be mean." Catra grabbed the two bottles of pop from off the table and took them to the room. "I know I kept saying no to me sleeping over, but if it'll make you feel better, then I'll stay."

Adora looked up from where she was taking her homework out of her backpack. "Really?" 

Normally, Catra would say no so Adora could focus on her studies. But that smile on her face was worth any consequence. "Yeah! Just let me take a look at what you've been having trouble with."

Another smile as she took out her science homework. Even though they've done pretty good every year of school and it's their last year anyways, they couldn't afford to suddenly plummet now. If they did, there's punishments for that. 

As they huddled over the paper, Catra noticed a small cut on Adora's cheek. Small enough that she couldn't see it until now, but big enough for it to actually matter. 

Catra poked Adora on the cut with her pencil, already knowing where it came from but wanting the girl to admit it herself. "Where'd you get this one from?"

Adora sighed, pushing her homework to the side. They weren't gonna get anything done at this point. "I was leaving the store. I saw a poster about drafting that I didn't like so I took it down. Some girls saw me and got mad because their boyfriends apparently got drafted. I could've taken it if it was just one girl but… Three? C'mon, that's just unfair."

How many times was Adora going to do something stupid before something bad happened? How long would it take for Adora to realize that she can't keep going down the path she's going or else something is actually going to happen to her? 

Catra would fall apart if something did happen. She'd never be able to come back from something like that. Adora could live without Catra. She's dealt with loss and death like no one else. She'd find a way to get over her eventually. 

But Catra can never see herself without Adora. They've been friends for too long at this point. If she were to lose her, there's no telling what would even happen. Actually, she may be able to tell you the exact order of events. 

It'd start with the grief. She wouldn't get out of bed for a while. She wouldn't be able to do anything without thinking of Adora Carrero. Then, she'd start getting rash and violent. She'd probably get into fights too, and go off on every single person who made her angry. She'd end up enlisting, and fight until her last breath in memory of her late best friend. 

But it's terrible to think that way. She can't be completely reliant on Adora, which is her problem. She wouldn't learn to be her own person, and that's where everything would start to go down the drain. 

"I get what you mean," Catra continued. "I wouldn't hold it against you if it was just one. But you don't back out of fights, which brings us to now." She chuckled and turned to her friend.

But said friend has fallen asleep with her homework next to her. Her ponytail spread out around the pillow, her arms underneath her head as she had already started snoring softly. 

Catra shook her head. She stood and walked to the closet, grabbing a blanket and bringing it back to the bed. She wrapped it around the two of them, and laid down next to her. Her hip hit something, and she realized that the homework was still on the bed. 

She took Adora's homework off of the bed, and Catra let sleep take her over.

*

_ "Catra!" _

Catra woke up with a start, banging her head against something. Adora cursed, and she realized they headbutted together as they both rubbed their foreheads. 

"What the heck?" Catra glanced at the blanket bunched up at her feet, then looked back to her friends for the abrupt wake up call.

"I can't sleep."

Catra glared.  _ "Really?  _ I was sleeping so good, and you wake  _ me  _ up because  _ you  _ can't sleep?" 

Honestly, if Adora couldn't sleep and she needed Catra to be there for her to lull her or just to be there, then she'd wake up everyday and anyday for her. At whatever hour of the night, she'd be there to wake up with her. 

"Well, yeah, obviously," Adora giggled, and wiggled off of the bed. She grabbed a coat that was too big on the sleeves, and threw one of the extras Catra left to her. "I'm also feeling like going to that overnight diner right now."

_ "Right now?"  _ She asked with wide eyes. "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"You mean to tell me that you got me to sleep over to help you with your homework then you knock out. Naturally, I fell asleep with you, and after  _ you  _ asked  _ me  _ to spend the night, you suddenly decided to wake me up because…"

"Because I want coffee."

"Because you want  _ coffee."  _

Well, whose Catra to deny her of that? She sighed, which made Adora eagerly wait for a response. She already won this debate, and she knew it too. "I mean… You already got our coats out and stuff. But, you did wake me up."

Adora stared her dead in the eye, and proceeded to walk out the bedroom door with both coats in her hand. The front door hadn't opened, so she hasn't done anything crazy yet. 

"Hold on, hold on.." Catra unwrapped herself from the blanket and put on some shoes. She followed Adora, who was sitting criss cross next to the front door, looking up with her stupidly beautiful blue eyes. 

"Catra, please?" Adora stood, but stuck out her tongue as she opened the door and walked out anyways. It was a yes, anyways. It's always a yes when it comes to Adora. 

They walked in a comfortable silence. With anyone else, she would've felt forced to talk, then it'd get awkward when they talked about the most random stuff. But with Adora, they could talk about random stuff and it'd be normal. 

Catra pulled open the door to the diner that was only a block away, and led the two of them inside. They looked to see who occupied the diner, and there were only two men, probably around their age. 

They sat down at a booth as a waiter came over to take their orders. "What may I get the two lovely ladies this very early morning?"

Adora didn't even scan the menu. "I'd like a coffee please. Lots of sugar."

"I'll take the same thing. Less sugar. She likes it too much."

The waiter wrote down their orders in a notepad. "You ladies going somewhere? A trip that needed a little more pep in your step?"

They turned to each other with a small smile on their face. But Adora turned back coyly, saying, "Something like that."

Really, the biggest trip was Catra going everywhere with her emotions. She was currently down and about to go to hell because she didn't like the way that the waiter was staring at Adora. 

"Well, I'll be right back with your orders," he said, smiling. This time, he turned to Catra instead. "My name is James. If you're not from around here, I hope you take trips here more often."

Catra flustered, and nodded as he took off again. She caught Adora's eye, who simply watched as he went behind the counter and started preparing the coffee pot. When they made eye contact again, Adora's bright smile had dropped. 

Great. She was probably going to make a move on him, and because Catra was the one that James was actually paying attention to, she wouldn't have the chance to. What guy didn't see Adora and not fall in love with her? 

Catra kicked Adora lightly in the shin. "You dragged me here and now you're all sad because you can't flirt with the waiter? You can have him, I don't want him."

Being completely truthful, if she was actually attracted to boys, she would've been fine with this one. He wasn't bad looking. He had a pretty nice jawline, and his arms were huge.

But his jawline couldn't even compare to Adora's beautifully sculpted face. Her complexion alone made her look like a work of art. But too bad she was too busy watching that James guy, despite how sad she watched him. 

"No, no, it's fine," Adora quickly dismissed, grabbing a napkin and coughing into it. "Take him, I swear. That's not even what I'm mad about. I'm fine, I promise."

She kept looking bad at James. Either that, or Adora had some beef with the coffee pot. Did she know him? "What's wrong? Is he already not putting enough sugar in your coffee?"

Usually, the guys go after Adora. So for someone to be after Catra is different, and it's creating a whole new atmosphere. But she can't explain the way she felt about it… It didn't necessarily feel like Adora was jealous of her, per say… 

James set down two cups of coffee on the table. One with too much sugar, and one with not enough. "Two coffees. On the house."

Adora choked as she took a sip. 

*

Catra stumbled into Adora's room very high off of caffeine. 

They both were, and they had stayed at the diner until around five. When James sat down with Catra in the booth, they sat for around ten minutes before Adora suggested they leave. And because it had been Adora saying it, they did. 

"Is it possible to feel like I'm floating on a cloud just because I had some coffee with a lot of sugar?" Adora giggled as she flopped onto her bed. "Because that is exactly how I'm feeling right now."

Catra knew that feeling. She got it every time she made that girl laugh. She got it whenever they hung out together and held eye contact for a couple moments more. A smile too bright here. A blush too perfect there. 

It's impossible to describe just how in love with Adora she really is. But her face probably said it all as she stared at her, not saying a word and simply memorizing every detail of her. 

"It's totally possible…" She laid down next to her. 

Adora continued to stare at the ceiling. She brought a hand up to her mouth and bit her finger, seemingly deep in thought. "I decided to finally end things with Steve."

Catra sat up all the way, startled. "What?"

"He hardly comes around, being completely honest. And when he does, it's never for too long. I didn't feel anything last time he was here. I already wrote a letter to him to tell him that I don't want him looking for me when he comes back. I just wasn't happy anymore. I want something that's right in front of me."

Oh, the irony. 

"I get what you mean," Catra supported. "Every date I've gone on lately hasn't done me any good. At this point, it almost feels like an obligation to go out with these guys rather than what I actually want to do."

Adora sat up, and they were suddenly very close together. Their faces lined up, and if one of them slightly moved, then their lips would be locked. Neither of them talked, instead savoring the moment of silence. Something in the air had shifted, and they were going into dangerous territory. 

This isn't even the first time something like this had happened. It happens more often than probably either of them would like. It throws off the vibe for a little bit, and then it starts to get kind of weird. 

But nothing was getting weird. Already, the whole 'staring into each other's eyes' thing was different from every other time this thing happened. 

Adora made the first move and kissed her. 

Catra, with her amazing reflexes, pushed her off. She was  _ terrified.  _ Yeah, this is everything she's ever wanted. But her confusion mixed with the rush of caffeine is making everything go into hyperdrive. 

"Shoot.." Adora mumbled. "I am so so sorry. Shoot, shoot… I'm sorry. I won't do this again. Catra, I'm so sorry, I-"

"I have loved you since we were fifteen."

Adora stopped with whatever she was gonna say, so Catra continued. "I knew when you came back from that date with Steve the very first time. You guys went to a coffee shop, and you wouldn't stop talking about the tall guy with pretty blue eyes. I just panicked right now but I would really like to try it again-"

She was cut off by Adora grabbing her face with both hands and bringing their lips together. Catra melted into her hands, pouring every ounce of love that she could so Adora can know she didn't push her off on purpose. 

"When you went out with that ginger and he beat you up after your date because you said you didn't wanna go on a second, I've never been more terrified in my life," Adora started. "That's when I realized that the way I cared for you wasn't just a friendship protectiveness. I'm actually pretty damn in love with you when you're bleeding from every part of your face."

Was any of this even real? If Catra pinched herself, would she wake up from her caffeine fever dream? "I can't believe this is happening. I've wanted this for two years, and you're finally here."

"How long were we waiting for each other?" 

"I don't even know…" Catra trailed off. "What does this mean now? Where do we go from here?"

"I would hope for a relationship.."

"No.. I mean yeah. Obviously." If something was going to come out of this, they really had to figure out exactly how this was going to work. "But I mean in terms of everything else. If anyone knew, we'd be arrested. We may be better than Beast Island, but it's still something that's not allowed." 

"Can we not worry about that right now?" Adora tackled Catra back to the bed, wrapping her arms around her middle. "Right now, we just made a very happy discovery, and I'd like to stay happy for now."

But Catra, always the stickler, needed to think about all the ways their current position could walk in. Adora's mom could come home early without warning. A random draft soldier could bust through the door and demand that all homosexual women immediately go to war. It's a crazy possibility, but anything is possible at this point. 

"I can see by your face that you're not listening to me," Adora groaned, sitting up again. "After so long of fighting our feelings, we don't have to anymore. We can be  _ happy, _ if just for one night. So please…" She held out her hand towards her. "Be happy with me?"

Catra rolled her eyes in a playful manner. She saw the discarded homework on the ground that brought them together tonight in the first place. The sunset was creeping through the window, and she knew the sun rose for Adora. 

They'll figure out the consequences later. 

Catra took Adora's hand as they laid next to each other, watching the sun rise through the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is unedited! I barely had time to even write this. I knew editing it was going to be impossible. 
> 
> But HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY <3 I love everyone who still keeps up with this series. I can celebrate here since I can't irl because I have nationals today and tomorrow :(
> 
> 4 more parts left to the series! Love ya!!


End file.
